culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Toto IV
| Genre = Rock | Length = | Label = Columbia | Producer = Toto | Last album = Turn Back (1981) | This album = Toto IV (1982) | Next album = Isolation (1984) | Misc = }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = B− |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = }} Toto IV is the fourth studio album by American rock band Toto released in the spring of 1982 by Columbia Records. The album marked the band's career zenith. The lead single, "Rosanna", peaked at number 2 for five weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 charts, while the album's third single, "Africa", topping the Hot 100 charts as well, became the group's first number 1 hit.artist=toto|chart=all}} Toto USA chart history, Billboard.com. Retrieved September 10, 2011. Both songs were smash hits in the UK as well, reaching number 12 and 3 respectively.Toto UK chart history, The Official Charts. Retrieved September 10, 2011. The fourth single, "I Won't Hold You Back", also peaked within the top ten on the Hot 100, at number 10, but atop the Billboard Adult Contemporary charts for three weeks. It also went within the top 40 in the UK. With the success of "Africa", the album climbed back into the top 10 in early 1983 on both sides of the Atlantic. Toto IV received six Grammy Awards in 1983 including Album of the Year, Producer of the Year for the band, and Record of the Year for "Rosanna". It reached number four on the ''Billboard'' 200 album charts in the United States alone, shortly after its release. It also reached within top ten in some other countries, including in Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Netherlands, Italy, Norway, United Kingdom, and Japan. Background After the success of their self-titled debut, Toto struggled to sustain success on their next two albums, Hydra and Turn Back. The band was under heavy pressure from Columbia Records to deliver a hit album with their next release or be at risk of being dropped from the label. The band went back to the formula that helped them succeed on their first album, having an album that touched on many different genres of music. They also utilized many outside musicians to help give the sound a more polished, fuller feel than they had on past albums. The recording took many months during 1981 and 1982 and the band was allowed a much larger than average recording budget. At a time when most bands were using a single 24-track recorder Toto used as many as 3 separate 24-track recorders at the same time.Classic Tracks: Toto's "Africa", Mix Online. Retrieved June 30, 2015. The 24-track recorders were linked with a computerized SMPTE timecode system that allowed for up to 69 individual tracks of sound simultaneously. This was the final album with the original Toto lineup. David Hungate, who moved to Nashville during the recording of the album, left the band to spend more time with his family. Bobby Kimball was fired by the band due to drug issues that were damaging his voice. The band delayed touring after the release of the album to instead help in the production of Michael Jackson's Thriller album, as well as collaborating on Chicago's comeback album Chicago 16 that same year. Album's updated emblem Philip Garris' original emblem from the ''Toto'' album was updated to show four rings since this was their fourth album. The newer looking, well-polished ring around the hilt of the sword represented their latest work. Each successive ring showed a little more wear and a few more chips which represented the band's previous records. Track listing Personnel Toto * David Paich - keyboards, orchestral arrangements on "I Won't Hold You Back" and "It's a Feeling", lead and backing vocals, horn arrangements on "Rosanna" * Steve Lukather - guitar, lead and backing vocals, piano on "Good For You" * Bobby Kimball - lead and backing vocals * Jeff Porcaro - drums, percussion * Steve Porcaro - keyboards, lead vocals on "It's a Feeling" * David Hungate – bass guitar Additional personnel * James Newton Howard - orchestral arrangements and conductor on "I Won't Hold You Back", "It's a Feeling", "Afraid of Love" and "Lovers in the Night". * Tom Scott - saxophone on "Rosanna" and "Lovers in the Night" * Lenny Castro - percussion and congas on "Rosanna", "Good For You", "It's a Feeling", "Lovers in the Night" and "Africa". * Joe Porcaro - percussion on "It's a Feeling" and "Africa", xylophone on "Afraid of Love", tympani on "Lovers in the Night", marimba on "Africa". * Ralph Dyck - synthesizer on "Lovers in the Night" * The Martyn Ford Orchestra - strings on "I Won't Hold You Back", "It's a Feeling", "Afraid of Love" and "Lovers in the Night". * Gary Grant - trumpet on "Rosanna" * Jerry Hey - trumpet and horn arrangements on "Rosanna" * James Pankow - trombone on "Rosanna" * Jim Horn - saxophone on "Rosanna" and "Lovers in the Night", recorders on "Africa". * Tom Kelly - backing vocals on "Rosanna" and "Make Believe" * Marty Paich - orchestral arrangements on "I Won't Hold You Back" * Roger Linn - synthesizer programming on "Good For You" * Mike Porcaro - cello on "Good For You" * Timothy B. Schmit - backing vocals on "I Won't Hold You Back", "Good For You", and "Africa" * Jon Smith - saxophone on "Make Believe" Production * Produced by Toto * Engineers - Dick Gall, Bruce Heigh, Tom Knox, Greg Ladanyi, David Paich, Steve Porcaro and Al Schmitt. * Tracks recorded by Al Schmitt (1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10), Tom Knox (2, 9) and Greg Ladanyi (6, 8). * Strings on tracks # 3, 5, 6 and 7 recorded by John Kurlander. * Additional recording by Niko Bolas, Terry Christian, Jamie Ledner, Lon LeMaster, David Leonard and Peggy McCreary. * Mixed by Greg Ladanyi * Mastered by George Marino at Sterling Sound (New York City). * Photography - Glen Christiensen, Sam Emerson and Jim Hagopian. * Illustration - Joe Spencer * Album Package Concept - Steve Porcaro Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} References Category:Toto (band) albums Category:1982 albums Category:Grammy Award winners for Album of the Year Category:Albums arranged by Marty Paich Category:Columbia Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios